


Amidst Bubbles

by lightofdaye



Series: Hogwarts By Night [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prefects' Bathroom, rear penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because teachers can abuse the Prefects' Bath as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amidst Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3 of [**hp_humpdrabbles'**](hp_humpdrabbles.livejournal.com) [Night Rounds](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/212738.html) event available as part of combined fic:[here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/214957.html)

It was funny how things turned out, Harry thought in effort to distract himself, when they’d met a partnership between them would have been impossible, age and competition and a slightly mutual dislike stood between them and the prefect’s bathroom had been nothing more than a place to solve a particularly annoying clue. 

But ten years later and a casual dalliance between a guest-lecturing Auror and a young Charms teacher was a quite possible and in fact irresistible notion. 

And Fleur Delacour had always been quite charming. (And only nearly a Weasley, Harry reminded himself, forgetting to feel guilty) Even more so, now they were both grown up and she was bent over the edge of the pool, her hands grasped tight on the rim of the bath, pushing her backwards.

He was waist deep in the water and Fleur’s body was barely above the surface of the water. Harry’s mind’s eye conjuring pictures of Fleur’s breasts swaying underneath her, the tips of them swaying in the current. Their bodies moved back and forth, churning up the water around them in a great bubbling froth. The bubbles daubed their bodies and the sweet smell of it mixed with the salt taste of sweat, it was nothing against the feel of her silky smooth hair running through his hands as he urged her on and doubly nothing against her sweet plaintive cries.

“‘Arder ‘Arry!” Fleur cried. “’Arder!”

His thoughts had come full circle and Harry could concentrate on nothing more or less than screwing Professor Delacour senseless.


End file.
